Hips Don't Lie
by Espada Harribel
Summary: Anna and Rapunzel were the best of friends, the best of cousins who shared everything from secrets to pants. But what happens when Rapunzel introduces her to someone new in her life that even has Anna hoping she'll share...? AU, Non-incest
1. The Company We Keep

**Disclaimer: FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY. I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

**Hips Don't Lie**

Chapter 1  
The Company We Keep

By: Soifon

"Ugh, I can't wait to see my Punzi! Feels like it's been _forever_ since I've seen her," A bubbly strawberry blonde chimed as she stuffed shirts, mismatched socks, pants and shorts into a briefcase on her bed in a rush.

"Anna, it's been like _2_ _weeks_ since you last saw her," An amused voice sounded from behind her as she turned suddenly towards the voice, pouting.

"Shut your _face_, Kristoff! 2 weeks is a long time to _me_," Anna said, standing to pick up her suitcase only to lose her grip, flying backwards into her wardrobe.

"_Anna_! Here, give it to me," Kristoff quickly got up, picking up the suitcase, but not before exhaling a breath as he felt the weight of her suitcase.

"What the hell do you _have_ in here?" He looked at her as she dusted herself off, turning her nose up at him, walking, past him hurriedly.

"None of your _business_! Now let's _go_! Rapunzel will be meeting us!"

"_Great_," He groaned, dragging the suitcase, slinging another bag of hers over his shoulder. Anna hummed contentedly to herself as they left the apartment, heading down to Kristoff's Honda Civic. The bags were soon tossed into the trunk as the pair got into the car.

"Where's _your_ stuff?" Anna questioned, looking around the backseat then back up at him with a puzzled look on her face. Snapping in his seatbelt and starting the engine, he smiled.

"Underneath all the crap I just tossed in there."

The punch to the arm was worth the laugh.

oooooooooooooo

"Rapunzel!"

"Anna!"

"…Kristoff," The blond man mumbled to himself in mock excitement, leaning against his car watching as the two girls embraced.

"You remember the bf Kristoff?" Anna said, gesturing towards the tall blonde who smiled at the brunette. Rapunzel just grinned, opening her arms.

"Come on, big guy, give us a hug," She stalked her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Jeeze, you're strong!" Kristoff joked, hugging back. She laughed low; jumping back beside Anna, smile beaming.

"Oh psssh, you know _me_, keeping these guns loaded takes some effort," She then flexes her spindly arms as Anna bursts into a fit of giggles.

oooooooooooooo

"So, what's the plan tonight? Night on the town, strippers, drinking 'til dawn, the beach—" Rapunzel asked casually, opening the door to her apartment and setting Anna's bookbag down as Kristoff followed suit, placing her luggage down by the sofa. Anna plopped herself on the couch, sighing heavily, her mind suddenly registering what Rapunzel had said.

"Wait, _what_ did you just say?" Anna said, sitting up and looking towards the sounds in the kitchen, ignoring the grin on Kristoff's face.

"_Strippers_, Anna. Even though that wasn't _technically_ the last thing I said. That was probably the most interesting and obvious," The brunette chimed, laughing a little, meeting Anna's curious eyes from over the bar in her kitchen. She groaned, lying back down, covering her eyes with her arm.

Kristoff sat in the armchair facing away from the kitchen, throwing his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together neatly as he crossed his feet at the ankles.

"I'm down for _that_," The blonde grinned; looking over at Anna who lies unmoved, arm still draped over her eyes.

"I will dropkick you right in your Adam's Apple," Anna spoke frankly.

"Nah, Sven and I are going to meet up with a buddy of mine downtown for a couple drinks," Anna moved her arm and sat up quickly to glare at the blonde. He smiled fearfully, suddenly holding up his hands in defense. Rapunzel emerged, noticing Anna's red freckled face and bawled up fists.

"I can't believe you _called_ that pot-head to _meet_ you here!?" The strawberry blonde yelled at the now cowering blonde. He stood quickly, edging away from her and behind the armchair.

"_Hey_! You get to spend quality time with_ your_ best friend! Besides, all you two are gonna talk about are celebrity guys and make-up and compare your butt sizes—"

"_Krist_—" Rapunzel dashed to her friend's side and quickly put her arm around Anna's shoulders before she could finish, rubbing her arm softly.

"You know, I think _my_ butt's gotten pretty big," The brunette nodded, winking at Kristoff as he had to laugh a bit. The heavy tension cloud that was hovering over the couple, threatening to spill its load slowly dissipated. Anna's shoulders relaxed as she sighed heavily in defeat, resting her head on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"_Fine_, Kristoff, but I _swear_ if you come back here smelling like a baggie of reefer, I will _end_ you," Anna squinted her eyes at the tall, blonde man who shrunk a little, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Duly…noted…" He mumbled.

"Punzi and I _do_ need to catch up," A grin casually tugged at the corner of Anna's lips just then, nudging her in the side as she nodded in response, chiming in.

"Yes, yes! We have _so_ much to talk about! Guys like _you_ just wouldn't understand!"

ooooooooooooooo

"…_so_, how's life in the city, Punz?"

"Oh…you know it's pretty good. Job's good too."

Rapunzel sat across from Anna, who was spooning some chocolate frosting off her triple chocolate cake as she lifted a coffee mug to her lips. The air in the small café felt stagnant, but the mood was comfortable. The two had been best friends since their elementary school days. Anna ended up moving a couple hours away to the countryside with Kristoff who was to take over his father's Icee Company but the friend's actively stayed in contact despite the distance. Anna, with a mouthful of frosting, piped up.

"OH! What happened between you and that guy over the summer? You never mention him anymore," Her turquoise eyes aflame with curiosity as she pointed her spoon at her friend. The question seemed to catch the brunette off guard, her mug faltering in her grip slightly. She blinked a few times, biting her lower lip, refusing to meet the stabbing gaze of the fiery strawberry blonde.

"Punz—"

"It didn't work out," Rapunzel swiftly spoke, setting her mug down, albeit more forcefully than she intended, the contents spilling over the rim slightly. The action didn't go unnoticed by Anna as she leaned back in the booth, a slender brow being raised in the process. Rapunzel nodded slowly, then shook her head, shrugging, laughing nervously.

"Eugene was just…oh, he was an arrogant…fool… Just a big ol' man child," Rapunzel said, rolling her green eyes, looking out the window to avoid Anna probing stare. A few minutes of silence rolled by before Rapunzel cautiously turned to find that Anna had her arms crossed, staring at her incredulously.

"_Rapunzel_…" Anna started slowly, speaking every syllable sharp with emphasis, leaning forward slightly.

Anna was always so delicate when she wanted to be but brutal to everyone who didn't know her well. She was definitely one _not_ to be trifled with. Or _lied _to in this case. Rapunzel's eyes were drawn to her lap, staring at her hands and they wrung themselves into oblivion from her apprehension. She looked up at Anna, smiling timidly.

"Anna, he…I…I just wasn't _into_ him. That's the honest truth," Rapunzel looked down at her lap once more, unsure of how else to vocalize the words that tore through her mind like a crevice.

Anna sat back and began to tilt her head to the side until she could almost make out the green in her best friends eyes, whispering low.

"…Did you let him touch your butt?"

Rapunzel's head shot up, her face bright red as Anna burst into a fit of giggles, hands flying to cover her mouth.

"_Anna!?_" Rapunzel gasped, looking around as if afraid someone in the small café may have heard.

Seeing her friend giggling caused her to laugh too, the two girls' snickering like schoolyard friends, sharing an embarrassing secret at recess.

oooooooooooooo

"No, no! That's the _witch_! Don't go- _Damn it_, Punz!?"

"Sorry! A Tank came outta_-JAYSUS!_ A Boomer! Uhhh uhhh, he spit on me!?"

"Run, Punzi, _run_!"

The two girls bobbed and leaned their bodies back and forth on the couch, gripping their controllers with fierce abandon. The sounds of grunts, screams and expletives filled the living room. Anna's face was contorted into a look of pure determination as she killed hordes of zoms with her shotgun. Rapunzel was the opposite, biting her bottom lip nervously, the clickity click of the buttons as she tried to keep up with the guns blazing strawberry blonde.

"_Peels here_! Don't you _die_ on me, Francis! Punz, watch my back!"

"Damn! There's so many! Hurry up and _heal_ his ass, Anna! I think I see a Smoker!"

"All…most. _Done_! Hurry! To the Safe House! Gun it! _Gun it_!"

"I'm in! Shut the damn door!"

"Holy hell! Nice shooting but you need to aim better, Punz," Anna said, leaning back after tossing the Xbox 360 controlled onto the coffee table with Rapunzel following suit.

"_Me_? How about you worry about _you_, Ms. Rage Case," Rapunzel joked, slapping the red head's thigh as she got up to move to the kitchen.

"You want anything?" Rapunzel called.

"Nah, I'm good," Anna called back, stretching as a knock sounded.

"Hey, could you get that? It might be Kristoff since he doesn't have a key."

"Yea, yea," The girl got up slothfully, walking past the kitchen to the front door, opening it half expecting the smell of Mary Jane to bless her nostrils. But what blessed her instead was the most striking blonde blue-eyed bombshell she ever laid her eyes on. Anna stood with her mouth hung open, smiling like a doughnut.

"Um, hi. I…must have the wrong address," The blonde woman looked irate, looking Anna up and down with a look fierce enough to give her goose bumps. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out before the blonde mystery woman turned on her heel and bolted off. Snapping out of it after a few moments, Anna called after the woman, chasing her down the breezeway.

"HEY, _wait_, are you looking for my _cousin_!?" This gave the woman pause, stopping, back still to the girl. Anna, out of breath and realizing that she really needed to work out, caught her breath.

"You…Rapunz…Good grief, hold on," Anna was holding her knees. The woman half turned around, arms crossed, staring in amusement at the girl.

"Anna? …Elsa?" Rapunzel approached the pair and stared at the blonde, dumbfounded, their eyes met in silence, speaking volumes.

"Oh, Punz, this woman...was at the door. She thought she...had the wrong address. Crazy right?" Anna, leaned up, hands on her hips, exhaling a quick breath. Anna then noticed the two women gazing at one another. She looked at the blonde who still looked a little pissed. And then she looked back at Rapunzel, who looked a bit embarrassed, wringing her hands together, looking almost apologetic. Anna eyes bounced back between the two, unfamiliar with whatever was going on and slowly retreated back into the apartment.

oooooooooooooo

"Um, Anna, this is Elsa."

Anna was on the couch by the time the two of them came back to the apartment. She looked up at a now smiling Elsa who was even more radiant than when she was upset. Anna stood up, wandering over to the blonde, holding out her hand to shake it. Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"She's my girlfriend."

Anna was smiling as she shook the woman's hand, nodding at Rapunzel who smiled at the redhead anxiously. Then Anna's smile slowly began to fade and then her hand stopped moving, still gripping the blonde's own. The little hamster started to run on his wheel in Anna's mind, a light bulb flickering on, snapping back into reality.

"…_GIRLFRIEND!?_"

End chapter 1…


	2. Two Sides to Every Coin

**Disclaimer: FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY. I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

**Hips Don't Lie**

Chapter 2  
Two Sides to Every Coin

By: Soifon

* * *

Anna had fallen asleep on the couch as Kristoff munched on cereal, glancing over at her every so often. She began to stir, groaning before she sat up, hair akin to the alpha male of a lion's pride. The sight of such a majestic and fiery mane caused Kristoff to choke a bit on his cereal.

"_Cough! _Morning, sleeping beauty," He grinned, setting down the bowl on the coffee table.

"Mmm, morning. Did…did I fall asleep here?" Anna opened one eye, surveying her surroundings curiously.

The man nodded, "Yea, Rapunzel said you passed out and so she just let you sleep there."

Her brows furrowed together in recollection, "Passed…out? …Oooh my god."

"…_GIRLFRIEND!?"_

_The outburst came out a lot louder than Anna had intended, causing the women to jump._

"_Anna, I…I wasn't sure how to tell you! I didn't wanna freak you out," Rapunzel bit her lip in unease, reaching for her cousin._

"_Oh, pfffft, please, Punz, you can't freak __**me**__ out," Anna held up her hands, laughing a bit._

_THUD._

"…_She fainted," Elsa said, dryly._

Anna felt her face flush at the sudden remembrance, biting the insides of her cheeks. Kristoff had been watching her the entire time with his eyebrow raised.

"You, uh, you ok?" Reaching over to touch her just as she jumped up out of his reach.

"I'm fine! Yep, super awesome. Where's Punzi?" Anna's eyes were wild and large, darting about the space.

"Whoa, maybe you should tame that mane first, Mufasa. Rapunzel works remember? She'll be home later today," He laughed at how jumpy she was. Anna made eye contact with him before touching her hair.

"Oh, _crap_! Yea, maybe I should," She then darted off towards the bathroom.

ooooooooooooo

Anna spent the better part of her afternoon doing research in the living room, huddled over her laptop. The Google search history would make it seem like Anna was a porn addicted enthusiast who favored lesbian porn. She searched for "lesbian sex", "lesbians", "how to deal with a lesbian", "Oh my god, lesbians", "What do I do when I'm faced with lesbians", and "because lesbians".

"Hey, Kristoff…" The way her voice carried an upward inflection to his name stirred suspicion, looking over at her from the armchair, eyebrows raised. She was peeking from over the top of her laptop, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"…Yes?" Taking a sip from his soda, watching her apprehensively.

"So, I'm doing this paper and was wondering… How do I search for lesbians without all the… you know, _porn_…?" She ducked behind her laptop as he choked on his soda.

"Why are you researching lesbians?!"

"It'sforaprojectatschool," Anna blurted out, her face negating that fact, flushed all the way to the base of her neck. Wiping his shirt, staring at her, shaking his head.

"Well, Anna, for one, if you're doing research on lesbians, you wouldn't search for 'lesbians'. You'd search for LGBT or LGBT equality, or lesbian pride," Kristoff said, setting his soda down. Looking up, he blinked at the redhead who was tacking away at her laptop at an alarming rate.

"What…kind or paper—" Anna held her hand up, eyes still fixated to her screen, still tacking away.

"Sh! Lesbians!"

ooooooooooooo

"Alright, so, I know last night was…a bit of a shock for you, Anna, but I wanted you to get to know Elsa and to ask me any questions because I _know _you have some so don't you lie to me," Rapunzel squinted her eyes at the redhead who sat across the from the couple with a goofy smile plastered to her face.

"Oh, yea, yea! I've been _so_ busy today. So much research. I learned a _ton _about you people," Anna just caught how offensive that was, looking at the couple who just stared at her. Elsa's slender brow slowly rose as Rapunzel's mouth was open slightly.

"I…I see," The brunette started just as Anna held her hands up.

"Oh! No, no! Not like 'you people', just lesbians in general!" That didn't sound any less offensive, Elsa having sighed heavily with Rapunzel glancing between the two warily.

"Ok, so _that_ didn't sound much better, but I was trying to psych myself for this," The redheaded nodded enthusiastically, continuing.

"I just know how hard it must've been to, you know, keep this a secret and I'm really glad you came out to me," She reached across the table and clasped the brunette's hands in hers. Rapunzel looked at their hands then back up into Anna's eyes and smiled.

"I mean, from what I _did_ see of the porn, you two must have some _crazy_ bedroom boom goin' on, you know," Elsa choked on her coffee, swiftly covering her mouth with a napkin, glaring at Rapunzel who looked horrified, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the blonde. Anna didn't seem to notice smiling at the pair.

"So! What do you do, Elsa?" The redhead was oblivious to her previous offenses as the blonde cleared her throat, straitening herself up.

"I'm an actress," She said simply. Anna's turquoise eyes lit up, flapping her hands like they were on fire. The action causing Elsa to lean back a little more than the booth would allow.

"Oh! Oh! Like in movies? You _look_ like an actress. I mean, of course you do, you're gorgeous. And you're gay! You've got a great butt! Wait, what?"

If Rapunzel's face could get any more flushed, she'd have exploded. And had Elsa's jaw not been attached to her face, would've smashed a hole on its way down through the table. Silence loomed over the trio with Rapunzel's face in her hands, trying to quell the burning in her cheeks. Elsa just stared at anywhere other than the redhead that sat across from them.

"Man, this is great. I mean, like you guys, _girls_! You two look super cute together," Anna cupped her cheeks, elbows on the table, dreamily eyeing the pair. Rapunzel's head was on the table; quietly sobbing inside as Elsa sat with her arms crossed, face a slight scowl, staring out the window.

ooooooooooooo

"Your cousin is ridiculous, Rapunzel!" Elsa said, walking towards her car.

"I'm sorry! She's just…naïve! She doesn't understand a lot of things and—" Rapunzel tried to jump in front of the blonde who simply sidestepped her, unlocking her car with two clicks of her remote. Turning around to face the brunette who struggled to keep up.

"You're _damn _right she doesn't!"

"Look, she means well, she _really_ does. She's my best friend, Elsa, _come on_," The brunette grasped the blonde's hands in hers, pouting somewhat. Elsa was trying to forego looking at 'that face', knowing full well that she'd succumb to her girlfriend's demands. Sighing heavily, closing her bright blue eyes.

"_Fine_, but I swear I won't bite my tongue next time," Elsa warned, pulling her hands free to cross her arms over her chest, halfway facing away from Rapunzel. The shorter of the pair wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, easing herself to face the blonde.

"Oh, don't worry," Rapunzel purred, emerald eyes ablaze with something all too familiar to Elsa.

"I'll bite your tongue _for_ you," Their lips met gingerly at first with Rapunzel taking Elsa's lower lip between her teeth, brushing her tongue across it softly. Elsa uncrossed her arms, pulling the brunette against her, tilting her head to the side, pushing her tongue past Rapunzel's lips, deepening the kiss. Rapunzel moaned faintly, sliding her arms around the blonde's neck, pushing her up against the blonde's car door.

"Hey, guys, the bagels are freaking amaz— _OH CRAP_, you guys are makin' the sex, sorry, sorry! My bad! I didn't see anything!"

"Oh for fuck's _sake_," Elsa grumbled, breaking free from Rapunzel and running her fingers through her hair blonde hair crossly. The brunette put a hand to her forehead, looking over at Anna who was several feet away, back to the pair.

"Don't worry, guys! I didn't see anything, I promise!" She called back to the pair from where she stood.

Rapunzel looked over at Elsa who rolled her eyes, turning away from the brunette.

ooooooooooooo

"So, you really like her, Punz? Like for real, real, not for play, play?"

Anna was seated at the bar, propping her head up with her hands on her cheeks, watching her cousin prepare dinner. Rapunzel expelled air from her nose, looking up at the redhead, clenching her jaw.

"_Yes_, for like the 5th time, Anna, I like her _for real, real_," She shook her head and continued to chop the green beans. Anna had to smile.

"How did you know you liked her?" Rapunzel stopped cutting a moment, glancing back up to meet Anna's intense gaze. Shaking her head a bit before shrugging slightly.

"I…I really don't know. I saw her and it was like someone hit me with a sack of potatoes. After that whole thing with Eugene fell through, I was a little depressed about it I guess," She mumbled the last part as Anna frowned slightly.

"Depressed, why?" Using the knife to shovel the green beans into a bowl, she tossed the knife into the sink.

"I just…I wasn't sure what was going on with me. It's like…I _thought _I liked Eugene but I just felt really empty when I was with him," As she spoke, she leaned against the sink, looking down into it pensively.

"Elsa, she…she brings out this side of me I never even knew I _had_. It's like magic, she's an amazing person," The look on her face when she spoke fondly of the blonde caused Anna to grin like an idiot.

"Aw, look at you all smitten. _And_ she's an actress to boot. _That's_ got 'The Hotness' written all over it," The redhead nodded, grinning broadly as Rapunzel shook her head, laughing.

ooooooooooooo

Dinner was nice with Kristoff retiring early, leaving the two girls alone to their vices in the living room. Anna was lounging on the couch with Rapunzel on the armchair, legs flung over the arm.

"Man, I wish I could cook like that. I burn _water_," Anna said, hands folded over her tummy, smiling to herself. Rapunzel stifled a laugh.

"You burn water? Good lord, that's sad as shit," A pillow flew in the brunette's direction as a knock sounded. The pair looked up at the door. Getting up to open it, Rapunzel felt her face get hot.

"Oh, hey Elsa," Rapunzel smiled shyly, the blonde smiling back.

"I was curious if you—" As she focused on Rapunzel, her gaze shifted behind the brunette, meeting the gaze of her cousin who was curiously peeking at them from over the arm of the couch much to her chagrin. Quickly rephrasing before Rapunzel caught on.

"You…_two _would like to grab a few drinks…with me?" Elsa's smile had 'fake' plastered all over it. Rapunzel hadn't noticed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea, that'd be awesome! Hey, Anna, get ready, we're going out for drinks!" Anna leapt up from the couch, throwing her hands up in the air and waving them like nobody gave a damn.

"Yasss! This is gonna be an adventure!"

"...Indeed." The blonde said, sarcastically.

As she bolted off to get ready, Rapunzel's apologetic smile was met with a heavy sigh and a roll of the most gorgeous blue eyes she ever laid eyes on.

End Chapter 2…

**Note:**  
Wow, the response to this fic has been phenomenal!  
Didn't realize there was such an interest in love triangles. :)  
This story will only get much more interesting, so hang onto your butts!

Until next time,  
Cheers!


	3. Penny for Your Thoughts

**Disclaimer: FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY. I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

**Hips Don't Lie**

Chapter 3  
Penny for Your Thoughts

By: Soifon

* * *

"This place smells like _feet_," Anna commented low, making a face behind the pair upon entering the bar.

Elsa smiled somewhat, Rapunzel laughing at the remark. The group arrived at a small well-known bar that was LGBT friendly in the neighborhood called Tumbler's. It was crowded tonight for a weekday as the trio moved towards the bar with Rapunzel seated in the middle. Only a moment passed before a cute waitress approached. She placed drink naps down in front of them before, leaning on the counter.

"Hey, ladies, what's your poison tonight?"

"I'll have a double Ciroc with lemon juice and no ice please," Anna said candidly, turning around with her elbows on the bar, crossing her legs as she gauged the bar. Both Elsa and Rapunzel were, for lack of a better term, stunned.

"Anna, I had no idea you were so bar savvy," The brunette grinned wide as Anna simply shrugged, leaning her head to the side to stare at her cousin.

"Please, I love me a pint every now and again, Punz," Rapunzel laughed at her lax attitude.

"I'll just have a Bacardi and Sprite, please," The waitress took Rapunzel's order swiftly.

"And for _you_, gorgeous?" Rapunzel and Anna snickered at each other as the waitress tried to flirt.

"Give me a Mango Mojito," Elsa said smiling at the waitress who only nodded, grinning back. As the waitress left to prepare the drinks, Anna spoke up.

"I haven't had a Mojito in a minute, but I favor the Blueberry or even the classic Cuban Mojito," Elsa cocked a brow at the quip. Turning towards the redhead to look at her.

"_You _like the Classic Mojito?" Rapunzel's head bounced back and forth between the pair, Anna nodded.

"Oh heck yea, Els. I sometimes prefer to substitute the Cuban rum for Philippine rum instead. Much more robust in flavor. You should try it sometime," The redhead leaned forward, catching the gaze of the blonde, who simply nodded her head numbly.

"I will definitely have to try that. I never honestly thought of Philippine rum," Elsa leaned back, running her fingers across her chin inquisitively. Rapunzel smiled broadly at the exchange. Perhaps this would be quite an adventure after all.

oooooooooooo

"And then he goes, 'The hell is in this cheap vodka?'"

The trio erupted in a fit of giggles and snorts; the two or three glasses that surrounded them gave insight to their drunken states. Rapunzel's cheeks were flush, fanning herself off with her hand. Elsa was also quite tipsy, a lopsided smirk painting her delicate features. And Anna was face down on the bar, turning her head to the side, staring at the pair.

"Oh, god, I haven't had this much fun in a while. Kristoff can be such a stiff sometimes," She mumbled, garnering the eyes of the couple. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"You should come here more often then," Elsa stated, raising a brow, her pupils dilated as she leaned closer to Anna over her girlfriend's lap. Anna nodded, head still on its side on the bar counter.

"That…Yass, that is a good idea," Anna responded as Elsa continued.

"In fact…Why not…Why not leave him home next time? Come here by yourself?" Rapunzel nodded, looking down at her friend.

"Yea, why don't you do that next time? We could have a Left 4 Dead Slumber party," She exclaimed, getting suddenly excited, Elsa still draped over her lap. The blonde shakily sat up.

"Oh really? Bet I'd get the most headshots," Elsa grinned as Anna's head shot up, hand smacking the bar counter, staring right into the blonde's eyes, faces inches apart.

"Objection!" Elsa blinked at the outburst. Anna took her index finger, pointing it at the blonde.

"I'm…the _best _at Left 4 Dead. Ask Punzi," The redhead squinted her eyes at the blonde who mimicked the gesture. Elsa shuffled herself up, looking at a drunken Rapunzel who was barely aware of the entire exchange.

"Is she telling the truth, Punzi?" The brunette looked at Anna, then looked at Elsa before laughing, nodding.

"Yea, she's a _beast," _Anna leaned back, her palms on either side of her face.

"Boom! Shutdown," The redhead smirked at an unimpressed blonde who waved her hand at the girl.

"_Please_, I'll believe it when I see it," Elsa mumbled, pointing at Anna, wavering somewhat. The trio was suddenly silent before bursting into a fit of laughter again, leaning on each other.

"Oh, what the fuck is this? Get the hell out of here with that gay shit," A male voice sounded, causing the laughs to stop. The three turned around to meet two guys who appeared really irritated. Suddenly, the girls' didn't feel so tipsy. Elsa was about to get up when Anna jumped off her bar stool, puffing out her chest, standing a few inches shorter than the man.

"…The fuck did you just say?" Rapunzel and Elsa both stared at each other, slack-jawed at Anna's nerve. The pair wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or just Anna's gall but she had ovaries. _Big ones_. The guy turned to look back at his buddy, shaking his head, as he looked Anna up and down. He stepped closer to her, face a hair's breath away from hers.

"I _said _get the hell outta here with. that. gay. shit." He repeated each word, grinning. Anna looked him up and down as well, sizing him up.

"That's what I thought you said," Anna confirmed, nodding as she turned her back to the man. The man felt slighted, growling low and was about to retort until he was silenced.

It all happened so fast, Anna swung around with quickness that could rival a cat's, slugging the man clear across his jaw. The man not only did a full 360 but his buddy fell trying to catch him, both of the men tumbling down. The hoots and hollers in the bar rallied the redhead, placing her hands on her hips, glowering down at the one man still conscious.

"Now, turn tail and _run_, because next time I won't _be_ so nice!"

oooooooooooo

"That…was…_insane_, Anna!" Rapunzel bounced around her, as Elsa was just as surprised.

"I've never seen anyone throw a punch like that," The blonde grinned as Anna shrugged smugly, smirking.

"Hey, a girl's gotta protect herself right?"

When Elsa dropped the pair back off at Rapunzel's apartment, she made sure to see them to their door. Elsa and Rapunzel shared a chaste kiss at the door with Anna making kissy noises behind them. They both turned to look at the redhead who had her back to them on the couch, running her hands over her back. She stopped and turned around.

"Heh heh," Rapunzel shook her head. Elsa laughed, Anna getting up and holding out her hand for Elsa to take. The blonde blinked before placing her hand in Anna's.

"I bid you goodnight, milady!" Speaking in a regal, authoritative tone, she leaned down, kissed the back of her hand softly.

The action caught Elsa completely off guard; Rapunzel was busy snickering at the entire spectacle. The pit of Elsa's stomach dropped the moment Anna looked up from her bent over position with her hand still being held. A turquoise ocean smashed into a deep blue sea. The gaze lingered far longer than Elsa had expected it to.

The playful smirk slowly disappeared as Anna too, felt something as she stared into the woman's eyes. Everything seemed to stop, Elsa snatched her hand back quickly as Anna straightened herself up. Rapunzel draped her arm around Anna's shoulders, the women still staring at one another, wondering just what that was.

"Will I see you tomorrow, Elsa?" Rapunzel's voice shattered all previous notions.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Rapunzel. You too, Anna," The redhead had remained silent searching for something, _anything_, in those gorgeous blue eyes. As Elsa retreated, Anna watched the woman grasped her braid over shoulder almost as if in nervousness, walking hastily down the hallway.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Anna?" Closing the door, Rapunzel smiled at Anna, who still stood with a vacant look in her eyes. Smiling wide, meeting Rapunzel's gaze, she simply nodded.

"Yea, that was…fun…"

End Chapter 3…

**Note:**  
I love how uncommon Elsa's attitude is with Anna initially.  
Had some of you worried.  
Just makes this even more fun to write. xD  
I'll just keep flipping the script on you guys! ;D

Until next time,  
Cheers!


	4. Haunting Obsessor

**Disclaimer: FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY. I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

**Hips Don't Lie**

Chapter 4  
Haunting Obsessor

By: Soifon

* * *

Rapunzel had left earlier in the morning for work, the apartment quiet. It was 4am, the red digital numbers illuminating the turquoise of Anna's eyes as she lay, staring at the clock unable to find solace. Her mind kept drifting back to unfamiliar territory. The feel of Elsa's hand in hers, her delicate fingertips outstretched against Anna's hand, forever replaying in her mind. That woman's fingers were downy soft; the feel of her skin against Anna's lips caused a shockwave of alien sensations rippling through the redhead's body.

The most striking point of the whole ordeal was the look in her crystal blue eyes. Anna couldn't get how they looked the moment their eyes had met. It felt so foreign to her. She was lying on her side in a semi-fetal position. Her mind was continuing to race at record speeds. Anna didn't even feel this way when she and Kristoff started dating. _Kristoff_. She furrowed her brows together as she thought about the blonde man. There was no way should could be a lesbian or anything though because she had a boyfriend, right?

Anna didn't think anyone would answer her. But then her mind went back to what Rapunzel had said. About how she felt different with that Eugene guy but when she met Elsa, everything changed. _Everything changed_. Her cousin's words haunting her mind just as much as the illustrious Elsa was.

Getting up, she couldn't remain in bed. She had to move. Heading out into the living room, she opened the balcony doors, the warm summer air caressing her skin. Leaning against the railing, she looked down at the bustling little town. What _was_ she feeling? Most importantly _why_ was she feeling this? She had a boyfriend and she suddenly has a schoolgirl crush on her cousin's new girlfriend?

"…This is _so_ stupid. I do _not _ have a crush on Elsa," Anna mumbled, picking at the dry paint flecks on the banister.

oooooooooooo

That morning, Kristoff awoke to an empty bedside. Shuffling into the living, running his hand through his short blonde hair, he spotted the top of a red head in the middle of the couch. Wandering around, he saw Anna, arms draped around her legs, fast asleep. Smiling, he poked her side.

"Psst, Anna. Hey, wake up," Anna stirred, lifting her head groggily. Yawning, she stretched, slouching back into the couch, scratching her stomach.

"Time is it?"

"10:15am."

"Seriously? Man, I need some coffee," Anna stood; stretching again as another yawn passed her lips. Surprisingly, she felt good. Like _really _good. Anna had a smile on her face, a spring in her step and a clear mind. Kristoff nearly bumped into Anna as she suddenly came to a halt as an inescapable realization took up shelter in the back of her mind.

"Whoa, you ok?" He asked, trying to look over her shoulder at her face. She didn't respond.

_I'm seriously crushing on my cousin's girlfriend. Fuck my **life**__…"_

oooooooooooo

"I needed this. To get out, get some air, chill and yes, coffee," Anna spoke to herself walking down along the sidewalk. The area Rapunzel lived in was part of a complex of small shops and stores. Everything was literally within walking distance to the apartments. Anna spotted a small coffee shop, pushing herself into its doors.

The smell of chocolate and coffee hit her like a fat kid who was refused his cake. Felt good. She stood in line and picked up a few Biscotti as she looked over the menu.

"I would _love_ a mocha with extra chocolate!" The smile on her face made the barista giggle a little, nodding as the girl prepared her drink. Moving to the register, she put her Biscotti down on the counter, rummaging through her purse as she started blindly speaking aloud to the cashier.

"Ugh, you do not understand how _badly_ I need this coffee right now. You don't know my _struggles_ right now. So many _feels_ and I just—_crap,_" Handing the cashier her card, she just smiled awkwardly.

"…Hi, Anna," Elsa said after a pause, taking the girl's card and swiping it. The blonde handed the card back to Anna in silence, feeling a blush creep along her cheeks. Anna's face was just as red. The barista brought over the drink with Anna taking it and quickly darting off.

"Wait, Anna!" Hearing her call her name again caused her breath to quicken, biting the plastic top on her coffee as she shut her eyes tight before turning around. For what seemed like an eternity, Anna opened one eye, seeing the blonde standing in front of her in her cute green apron. _Oh good gracious, she is __**cute**__._

"…Yea?" Anna's voice came out a lot softer than it sounded in her mind. She quickly closed her eyes again.

"I'm going on break in a few. Would you…like to have lunch with me?" Elsa twisted her apron in her fingers slightly.

_Oh my fuck, YES!? _"Sure," Anna said, a bit more confidently, taking a huge nervous gulp of her coffee. The blonde smiled nodding.

"Good, I'll come find you at a table at the back," Anna just nodded as the blonde turned and headed back to her station. The redhead then ran outside quickly, spitting the contents of her mouth everywhere.

"_Haaaaaaahhhht!? HOT…haah haah—" _Anna was fanning her tongue frantically when she saw an old lady who just happened to witness what just occurred. The woman was staring at her with her mouth slightly agape. Anna closed her mouth, dusted off her skirt, slowly backing back into the coffee shop as she cleared her throat, smiling clumsily.

oooooooooooo

"I thought you were an actress," Anna questioned, sipping her hot coffee a little slower. The blonde nodded, removing her visor.

"I don't get work consistently, you know. I suppose I'm more of a…_struggling_ actress," Elsa answered, shrugging a little, biting her lower lip. _Jesus TITS... _Anna's mind was reeling, staring at Elsa's lips move.

"..Anna? Anna, your coffee," Elsa was pointing at the redhead, who snapped out of her mental prison long enough to notice she bit her plastic lid so hard, she popped it right off. Setting her coffee and lid down, she put her hands in her lap, looking up at the blonde.

"Heh um, you were saying?" Anna asked, grinning sheepishly.

"…What were you thinking, Anna?" Elsa asked in all seriousness, her voice lowering somewhat. Anna knew that look. Even if that look normally came from Kristoff after they've had an argument and not a woman her cousin was dating that she was crushing hard on. The question sunk deep into Anna's already afflicted mind, the redhead's turquoise eyes darting left and right, searching for an answer that will satiate the blonde's inquiry.

"…the other night," Elsa finished. Anna looked up to meet the blonde's eyes. She found Elsa's eyes to be absolutely stunning.

"I…I'm not sure I should say. Or even _think_ this, I'm not _like_ that, _I'm not gay_," Anna couldn't stop the words before they came out. Hearing her mistake, she glanced up at an expressionless Elsa. There was something flickering in her blue eyes that Anna couldn't read. Elsa placed her hands on the table, clenching her jaw, getting up swiftly, an arm suddenly holding her.

"Elsa, hold on! I'm so sorry—" Placing her hand on Anna's, she pulled herself free gently, Elsa turned to look Anna in the eye. The redhead saw it. It was _pain._ Elsa was _hurting_. The sudden realization of having hurt her caused a sinking feeling in the pit of Anna's stomach to sink even lower. Anna's throat was dry, she couldn't speak, it hurt to _breathe_.

"No, no, no, it's ok. You—you don't have to apologize," Elsa breathed, backing away from Anna slowly. Anna only stepped closer.

Elsa turned away from her slightly, "…you should probably go, _please."_

"But…your lunch just started," Anna said softly, reaching for the blonde who only moved away before her fingertips could graze her work shirt. Elsa's eye meeting hers once more, the action causing Anna's heart to pound in her ears like an 808 drum.

"You belong with Kristoff," Elsa whispered, the redhead's eyes widening at the statement. The blonde moved to wrap her arms around herself, looking off to the side, avoiding Anna's piercing stare. _She's right. I belong with him. _The blonde smiled reluctantly, moving to leave Anna where she stood but not before the redhead caught sight of Elsa grabbing at her braid again.

And then she was alone at the back end of the coffee house. She stood with her thoughts, swirling around in her mind. Elsa was right. Anna loved Kristoff and they were meant to be together. Then why did Anna feel as if someone pulled the rug from underneath her feet? Why did Anna feel like curling up into a ball and sucking her thumb? Why did she want to see Elsa naked and sweating profusely?

_Wait_, _what?_

"No, Elsa, you're _wrong_. I belong with _you_…"

End chapter 4…

**Note:**  
Man, sorry for the delay, guys and girls.  
Life kinda sucks right now. D:  
But I'll be able to update about once or twice a week.  
PhD's are serious business, man. xD

Until next time,  
Cheers!


	5. This Loud Silence

**Disclaimer: FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY. I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

**Hips Don't Lie**

Chapter 5  
This Loud Silence

By: Soifon

* * *

"Anna?"

"Annnna?"

"OW! What the _HELL_!?" Anna jumped, grabbing her arm where Rapunzel had just pinched. The brunette snickered, Anna rubbing her arm furiously, pouting.

"You could've just _poked_ me," Anna grumbled, the pair walking through the mall, passing shops and freebies. The day started off like any other. Rapunzel took the day off today to spend with Anna. They decided to head to the mall to people watch and gossip. Kristoff was off with Sven so that Anna wouldn't have to see his bored expression when the girls' giggled at cute panties or squealed at bargains.

"_Or_ I could've just pushed you a little until you walked into something," Rapunzel added with a laugh, taking another lick of her vanilla cone. Anna scowled at her, shooting daggers at her cousin with her eyes.

"You're cruel," She pointed her ice cream at Rapunzel, who only laughed.

"You were so spaced out. What were you thinking, Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

"_What were you thinking, Anna?" Elsa asked in all seriousness, her voice lowering somewhat._

Anna stopped walking; Rapunzel paused and turned to look at the redhead. She was hiding slightly behind her cone. Rapunzel blinked, amused at Anna's antics.

"Anna, what's gotten into you?" Rapunzel smiled, which only caused this sensation in the back of Anna's mind to scream louder. She closed her turquoise eyes, shaking her head.

"It's nothing, just—brain freeze," Anna reassured, walking up beside her cousin.

"You sure?" She held Anna's shoulder as she nodded quickly.

"Yea, yea! I'm good!"

"Hey, Rapunzel, Anna," The pair looked up to meet the eyes of none other than Elsa.

"Sorry I'm late. Casting calls and all," Elsa shrugged, hugging her thin white long-sleeved Henley. Rapunzel just smiled.

"Any leads?" The blonde shook her head, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets.

"No, not yet. Hoping to hear something in the next few days though," Elsa said apprehensively. Rapunzel and Elsa then made eyes at one another, Anna simply bouncing her eyes amid the two between licks of her ice cream. _What the hell is wrong with me? They're so perf together._

"Anna?" Rapunzel poked her cousin's shoulder. The redhead jumped slightly.

"Hey! Let's go window shopping some more," She suddenly hooked her arm with Rapunzel's, speeding off.

oooooooooooo

"This makes my butt look big. Oh, God, Kristoff was _right_," The brunette laughed with her hands on her hips.

"Yea, you've got a huge butt, Punz. Might need to do some squats," Anna nodded, sitting on a small bench beside Elsa. The blonde laughed a bit.

"Then you'd have buns of steel," Rapunzel turned to scrunch her nose at the blonde who grinned in return. She walked back towards the dressing room to change, leaving Elsa and Anna alone. The silence was deafening. Anna was drumming her hands on her lap; Elsa sat with her legs crossed, bouncing one slightly.

"Sooo," The redhead started. Elsa watched her from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know what's going on with me," Anna said, sighing heavily. Elsa blinked, turning to her.

"What exactly do you—" Anna held up her hand to silence her.

"I'm clearly delirious. But I know for a fact I have crush on you and I'm not afraid to admit that," She said proudly, crossing her arms, smiling to herself. Elsa sat, just staring at her, mouth slightly agape.

"You—wait, _what_?" Anna turned to look at her.

"I usually say that. And how are you confused? Didn't you feel something back there—" Anna was now fully facing the blonde who was quick to hold her hands up in defense.

"Wait a minute, that was _not_… No, no, you _misunderstood_—"

"Hey guys, I wanna go hit Zumies real quick and pick up a couple Neff beanies," The pair immediately stood up both smiling at Rapunzel.

"Zumies sounds _great_! I need to see about some of their hoodies," Elsa moved to hook her arm with Rapunzel's. Anna puffed out her cheeks a bit, hooking her arm in Rapunzel's other arm.

"Yea, I'd like to look at their shoes," Anna said as the trio walked like this out of the store.

"I do need some new Vans," Rapunzel started.

oooooooooooo

"Oh, _these _are adorbs. Are these the new Pro Galaxy print Vans? I want a pair. I'm getting a pair. I'm doing it," Anna held up her feet wearing the pair. Rapunzel nodded, looking down at her matching pair with a variation of galaxy print as she held up her feet next to Anna's.

"Aren't they though? And pair these with some cute short shorts? Good _lord_, watch out world," Rapunzel waved her hand across the sky with her arm around Anna's shoulders, both laughing amongst themselves.

Elsa had been watching the pair from over the clothing racks. She had no expression as she sifted through the hoodies and sweatshirts. _Anna has a __**crush**__ on me? Silly girl. _She shook her head, pulling out a Glamour Kills sweatshirt, holding it up to her chest.

"That looks good, babe," Elsa looked up at a grinning Rapunzel, Anna hanging off her shoulder, nodding.

"That color does _wonders _for your eyes, Els," The redhead complimented. Elsa felt her face get a little red, tucking the shirt under her arm.

"I…thank you, you two," Smiling at Rapunzel who wandered off to the pants, leaving Anna standing there in front of the blonde. They stared at each other a moment. Elsa took a breath before nodding and removing herself from in front of Anna's intense gaze.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you meant back there?"

Elsa looked up slowly from over the shirt rack she was browsing through to see Anna on the opposite side, sifting through shirts without looking up. The blonde continued to browse, peering around for her girlfriend who was a few feet away, looking through some pants.

"I merely asked you what you were _thinking _the other day because you were staring at me so intensely that night after the bar," Elsa said low for only Anna to hear. Anna looked up at her, she looking down at the clothes.

"You were staring at me _just_ as intensely!" Anna whispered loudly. The blonde looked up at her a single brow raised.

"It was because you kissed my hand in front of my _girlfriend_, who need I remind you, is your _cousin_," Elsa whispered back just as loudly. Anna pushed out her bottom lip, angrily pouting at the blonde.

"You mean I confessed my having a crush on you just now and the _eye sex_ back there wasn't even _legit_!?" Anna's eyes widened as her entire face flushed beet red. Elsa raised both eyebrows, about to speak before a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Hey! I'm gonna try on these pants," Rapunzel said to a startled Elsa.

"You do that, sweetheart. I'll…be right here," The blonde smiled softly at her girlfriend despite the disquiet boiling in the pit of her stomach. As she wandered off towards the dressing room, she turned to look back at Anna who had disappeared. Turning around and bumping right into her, she nearly jumped out of her pale skin.

"_Jesus,_ could you not…get so close…to me," Elsa gasped out, staring right into Anna's eyes. The redhead still had her bottom lip poked out, her arms crossed. Elsa stood there, staring at her lip, looking up into Anna's eyes inquisitively.

"I'm _flattered_ you have a crush on me, Anna, but I'm dating your cousin. Besides, you said yourself the other day you weren't _gay,_" She reminded her, Anna sucking in her bottom lip at that comment, causing the blonde to smirk in triumph. She started to walk to the skinny jeans, Anna close on her heels like a puppy, speaking low but loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"I don't know _what_ I want right now! I've never…really been _attracted_ to girls before—" Elsa turned, holding her hand up at the redhead, who nearly high fived herself in the face with the blonde's palm.

"You're _lusting_ after me, Anna," Elsa stated, walking round the display of skinnys, keeping her crystalline blue eyes locked with Anna's. The redhead didn't speak, silent.

"What you're _feeling_ isn't anything more than you losing control of your libido. Why? It happens sometimes I guess," Elsa mumbled, flipping through the jeans. Anna stood in front of her, arms still crossed.

"So you're saying I just wanna hit it and quit it," Elsa blinked, looking up at Anna, who was dead serious.

"Hit it…And quit it?" Elsa repeated. Anna nodded, shrugging.

"Like do you and then that'd be the end of it. Feed my craving basically," Anna stated directly. Elsa felt the corner of her mouth curl up into a grin, unbeknownst to Anna, who continued to speak.

"Just you know, shag and get it over with. I mean, I saw the pictures and videos and while it looks tiring with all the positions and I honestly don't think my fingers are that long, I can probably make an awesome minute lesbo," Anna had been flipping through the jeans casually, looking up at a grinning Elsa.

Anna paused, looking around her, curious if maybe she was grinning at Rapunzel. The brunette wasn't around. Anna turned to slowly meet the eyes of Elsa, who was still grinning, tucking a pair of jeans under her arm with her sweatshirt; she walked around the display, remaining silent.

"Hey…Why are you grinning? Why are you quiet? Tell me!" Anna followed after the blonde as Rapunzel reappeared.

The redhead pouted the entire way back to the car, following the couple that was walking a few feet in front of her. The parking garage was empty for the most part, the trio walking in silence.

"So, Rapunzel, I've a question if you'll indulge me," Elsa asked, looking over at the brunette. She raised her eyebrow; her emerald eyes alight with interest.

"Oh?" Rapunzel leaned a bit closer.

"Do you think Anna might be…bi?" Elsa asked innocently enough, the brunette was speechless.

"She's dating Kristoff. I don't think she's bi. I never really got those vibes from her. Why?" Rapunzel's eyes searched Elsa's face for any indication or signs. There were none. Elsa shrugged slightly, looking over at Rapunzel, smiling somewhat.

"I think she may have a little…_crush_ on me…"

End chapter 5…


	6. Signs of my Body

**Disclaimer: FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY. I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

**Hips Don't Lie**

Chapter 6  
Signs of my Body

By: Soifon

* * *

"Hey, Anna," Rapunzel called from the kitchen as she peeled her orange, the redhead lying on the couch and flipping through channels.

"Mmm," Anna mumbled, attention fixated on the television in front of her.

"Wanna go out tonight?" She asked, tossing the peels into the sink, one by one.

"Do you even have to _ask_? Hell yea! Is Elsa coming?" Anna sat up, looking up over the bar at a smiling Rapunzel, who stopped peeling long enough to pop an orange slice in her mouth, shaking her head.

"No. She's busy tonight," The brunette answered coolly. Anna frowned somewhat, shrugging.

"Oh well, her loss. Cause we are about to get _crazy_!" The redhead bounced a little on the couch in excitement.

ooooooooooo

"Punzi, are you _CRAZY_!?"

Anna whispered loudly, gripping the brunette's arm. Rapunzel only smiled broadly, cutting the front of the long line that wrapped around the building. The bodyguard stood at the entrance, peering over at the crowd with a watchful eye. The tall broad-shouldered man looked over at the pair, arching a thick brow. He had a strong jawline and wide shoulders with scruffy short brown hair. Anna's eyes trailed along his enormous arms, suddenly feeling fear.

"He looks like Popeye, Punzi, oh my god, why are we cutting? He could sock it to us!" Anna crouched behind Rapunzel somewhat. She smiled, smacking the big guy on the arm.

"Hey, Ralph, just my cousin and I," She thumbed behind her. Anna poked her head out, peering up at the man who simply smiled at the girl.

"Ralph? You _know_ him, Punz? Oh, jeeze, hiiiii," Anna said sheepishly as Rapunzel removed herself from in front of her. The redhead, waved weakly at the tall man.

"Heh, hey, so _this_ is the super awesome cousin? Sup, I'm Ralph," He beamed broadly, patting Anna on the back roughly as she struggled to keep her balance.

"H-hi, Ralph," Her smile was as wide as it was terrifying.

"There's usually a cover, but I know Rapunzel. And her friends are _my _friends," Ralph grinned, nodding at the brunette who grinned back. Anna raised a brow.

"Wait, you charge a cover for _women_? Why? Is this a titty bar? If it's a titty bar, I have my _own_ and see no reason to have to—" Anna's voice trailed off as a buxom woman passed by the entrance in nothing but a lacy bodice and high waist swimsuit bottoms. Anna closed her mouth, placing her hands behind her back, smiling up at Ralph awkwardly.

"Oooh, those are _professional_ titties… _That_ makes sense," Rapunzel face-palmed as Ralph laughed, unhooking the velvet rope and ushering the ladies inside.

"Punz, I swear, some of these girls' need to hakuna their tata's. I mean, the sizes of these-_oh my goodness_, hers look like melons!" Anna's hands flew up to her mouth in shock, the pair wading through the crowd.

For a 'titty bar', as Anna called it, it was refined. The feel certainly was not of a seedy hooker bar on the wrong side of town. In fact, this particular club's clientele from what Anna observed, was classy, sophisticated, upscale. Men chilled in booths wearing suits and fedoras and women sashayed the walkways in short vintage dresses that left something to the imagination.

"Punz, just what kind of titty bar _is_ this?" She asked as they sat right in front of a stage, the center most part of the club. Part of the stage extended into the audience on three sides, connected to the backstage area by its upstage end. A long velvet curtain hid offstage, the only indication of life had been the subtle movements of the fabric by wind or otherwise.

"This isn't a titty bar, Anna," Rapunzel said, taking a seat in the lush chair, leaning back a bit as she looked over at the redhead who was still admiring the space.

Velvet lined the walls like dark blood dripping down and gold accents trailed along the details. Thick rich curtains hung over some archways and soft mood lights lined the walkways. The waitress' were dressed in nothing but corsets and pencil skirts classily styled with fishnet stockings and lace adornments.

"These girl's look like…pin-up girls. Like from the 1950s," Anna looked over at Rapunzel who was staring right at her, smiling.

"The style is called rockabilly," Rapunzel simply stated, smiling still.

Anna was about to speak as the lights suddenly dimmed. The crowd simmered down, quieted by what's to come. Anna and Rapunzel's gazes were fixated on the red and gold velvet curtain, as it pulled open slowly, bright red mood lights in the background set the tone of the stage. A voice sang, so sweetly, mood lighting revealing the silhouette of a woman, sauntering her way up the stage.

_I need a… tough lover… Yeah…  
I need a…a tough lover… Ooh…  
__I need a…a tough lover… Yeah yeah…_

The music was subtle, robust as finger snaps rang throughout the space. Percussion rang with trumpets tagged along with a piano backdrop. The spotlight came back into view, illuminating the figure of a woman who sat on a chair, legs crossed. The woman's long bright blue dress, coming into view slowly as the light intensified, the bright red soles of her Louboutin's in full display.

_When he kisses me,  
I get that thrill,  
__When he do the wiggle,  
I won't keep still,_

She jumped up, kicking the chair behind her, running her hands up along her body, brining the dress along with her, whipping it off as two more women walked up along side her. All three in thigh high Louboutin's, garter belts and bodices strung up tight, showing ample bosom.

_I wanna tough lover!  
Yeah yeah!  
__A tough lover!  
Woo~!_

"_ELSA_!?" Anna gasped and grabbed at Rapunzel like a kid who was horrified at the ending to a beloved television series, turquoise eyes wide like plates staring at the blonde, swing and sway her hips, running her hands up and down her hips and thighs. The three women danced in sync, thrusting their hips and gyrating at the crowd. The way she rolled her hips to the way she bit her lip and winked at the crowd, her blonde braid caressing every inch of her bosom before being flicked behind her like a whip.

The crowd whistled, catcalls ringing throughout the crowd. Elsa was magical on stage, swinging her hips like a pendulum on speed, popping and locking, dropping it low and bringing it back up slow. Anna was mesmerized by the performance, jaw hung open like a bird's nest. She'd never seen this kind of dancing before. So provocative, so sensual, so sexy and none of them even had to flash a nipple.

Anna felt something underneath her chin, closing her mouth, Rapunzel having pushed her jaw back up. Blinking, she leaned back in the chair, shock and goosebumps still rippling over her body. Rapunzel was smirking at the redhead's reaction, staring at her from over the candlelight accent on the table, hands cupping her cheeks.

"You alright over there, Anna?" Rapunzel asked, smirking.

"This…what…How, is this how you _met_ her?" Anna looked over at the brunette, who nodded.

"Yea, our company had a small get together and I watched her performance and was pretty much entranced like _you_ just were," She pointed at Anna, laughing a little. Anna leaned her head back against the chair, staring straight up.

"I take it you liked her burlesque performance?" Rapunzel questioned. Anna nodded without looking over at her.

"Yea, that was pretty hot," She mumbled, closing her eyes. Once the crowd and music died down, Anna and Rapunzel sat in silence for a moment. Rapunzel began picking at the table a bit, cupping her cheek with her hand.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so titillated by women before," The brunette started, looking over at Anna who was still relaxing with her eyes closed.

"I mean, woman are ok. Just legs, breasts, hips and asses right?" Anna shrugged nonchalantly.

"Would you…ever _do_ something with a girl?" The question hung in the air a moment. Anna opened her eyes, slowly looking over at her cousin with a blank stare.

"You mean…" She trailed off, a smile spreading over Rapunzel's face.

"Yea," She said. Had it not been so dimly lit in the club, Rapunzel would've seen the blush covering her entire face and neck. Anna looked away for a moment, her mind racing to search for an adequate answer.

"Like if I weren't with Elsa, would you hit it?" The brunette asked offhandedly, Anna snapping to attention, turning to face her, both hands gripping the table.

"Wait, _what_!?"

End chapter 6…

**Note:**  
Whew. Alright, I know the chapters are coming in slow.  
I'm working on this and Crown, trust me.  
And for the reviewer X, my Master's is in Computer Science. :)  
Anyhow, hope y'all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it.  
There's some hot girl/girl sessy time coming up also. ;D

Until next time,  
Cheers!


	7. Girls Chase Boys Chase Girls

**Disclaimer: FROZEN IS OWNED BY DISNEY. I OWN NOTHING.**

**WARNING: ****LESBIAN SMUT AHEAD  
****  
**

* * *

**Hips Don't Lie**

Chapter 7  
Girls Chase Boys Chase Girls

By: Soifon

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking me, Kristoff?" An irritated Anna huffed from the passenger seat, arms crossed.

"I'm just taking you out to dinner. Rapunzel has been hogging you, so thought I'd take my girlfriend back for a while," He smiled over at her. She was looking out the window as she sighed heavily.

"What happened to your pot buddies? Ran out already?" She scoffed, giving him the side eye.

"No, just wanted to spend time with you. Well, yea, but Sven will be back in town tomorrow," He mumbled the last part, Anna rolling her eyes and slumping back into the seat.

"Besides, don't you think you should give Rapunzel and her girl some time alone?" Kristoff grinned over at her.

"How the hell did you know she was dating a girl," Anna asked, turning to look at him curiously. He just smiled, shrugging.

"Got home late one night, saw you passed out on the couch and…well, let's just say I caught Rapunzel getting heated a very curvaceous person," Looking over at her, raising both eyebrows.

Turning her attention back to the window, Anna's mind began to warp into overdrive. She just imagined all the things she remembered researched. On top of that, she knew Elsa was flexible given what she saw during the show the other night. Speaking of, Anna had never seen such a spectacle like that before.

_Burlesque_.

It was so sexy, so risqué, so _Elsa_. She oozed sophistication and eloquence and to see her dance and move those hips so provocatively was enough to cause any man or woman to swoon. Anna could only imagine what was going on back at the apartment. Biting her lower lip somewhat, she crossed and uncrossed her legs anxiously.

Why her mind kept wandering back to what the two could be up to was beyond her. She slowly looked over at Kristoff who had a smile, drumming his fingers on his steering wheel. He was calm, relaxed, and happy even. Looking down at her own pale hands, gripping the hem of her skirt like a vise. There were so many thoughts racing through her mind. She was with Kristoff but she _desired_ Elsa. This was still completely over her head.

And then there was her cousin, Rapunzel. Did she know? Did Elsa say something to her about her crush? But if she did, wouldn't Rapunzel have been upset with her? Anna slumped into the seat, biting her lower lip now in fear. What if she _did_ know? What if Elsa told her everything? She would just have to come clean. To be honest with her best friend and cousin. But then…why the odd question?

"_Would you…ever do something with a girl?" The question hung in the air a moment. Anna opened her eyes, slowly looking over at her cousin with a blank stare._

"_You mean…" Anna trailed off, a smile spreading over Rapunzel's face._

"_Yea," Rapunzel said. Had it not been so dimly lit in the club, Rapunzel would've seen the blush covering her entire face and neck. Anna looked away for a moment, her mind racing to search for an adequate answer._

"_Like if I weren't with Elsa, would you hit it?" The brunette asked offhandedly, Anna snapping to attention, turning to face her, both hands gripping the table._

"_Wait, what!?"_

"_Would you…" She leaned a bit over the table, the glimmer from the single candle on the table casting an orange glow over Rapunzel's face._

"…_hit it?" Her pearly whites gleamed into a wolfish grin, emerald eyes ablaze with such conniving curiosity, that Anna had difficulty reading her. The redhead shifted in her seat a bit, looking around before looking back at Rapunzel's piercing gaze._

"…_Yes, I would. Well, I'd __**try**__ to anyway. But…I'm with Kristoff—"_

"_Oh please, don't knock it 'til you try it," Rapunzel sat back and waved her hand flippantly at Anna. She blinked at her cousin._

"_That's like saying if you weren't my cousin would __**I **__sleep with __**you**__—" _

"_Well, __**would**__ you?" The brunette quickly cut her off, casting her eyes back in Anna's direction._

"…Would I," Anna mumbled in question.

"Would you what?" Kristoff asked, looking over at Anna. She quickly turned to him, smacking her knees nervously.

"Would I…like…some _yogurt_? Yes, Anna, I _would_. Kristoff, yogurt!" Looking ahead and pointing at the road.

"Um, yea, sure, yogurt," He looked back at the road and sped up a bit, not noticing the creeping blush along his girlfriend's cheeks.

oooooooooooooo

The apartment was still, the ticking of the clock in the kitchen rapping throughout the space. From the front door, there were articles of clothing, a sock, a heel, a sneaker. The trail was like a winding path through a treacherous forest late into the night. A sliver of golden light emanated from a door slightly ajar. More clothes lined the path up to a bed, empty. Some pants, a pair of underwear, a bra, led towards the bathroom from the bed.

A soft tendril of steam wafted from within the cracked door, muffled moans permeated the thick air in the bathroom. Steam covered the frameless glass of the shower doors, droplets against the panes falling like rain, two shapes moving seamlessly within. Thin fingers gripping brunette strands tight, tugging towards themselves more.

"Rapunzel…"

The name floated from Elsa's lips, arching her back away from the shower walls, head rolling against the pallid fiberglass. The hot water continued to bathe the two women as Elsa brought her thigh up, perching herself upon Rapunzel's shoulder, rocking her hips against her girlfriend between her thighs.

"….don't stop," The whisper was faint with the roaring of the water spewing from the shower head, but even from her heated prison, Rapunzel only smiled against her lover's lower lips, pressing her face more against Elsa. The action caused the blonde to take a much firmer hold on the brunette strands in between her fingers, rhythmically gyrating her hips in time with Rapunzel's tongue. Her tongue slid against the hardening nub between her lips, grasping it between her teeth, tugging it lightly before wrapping her lips around it, sucking softly.

"Oh…sweet _god_…"

Elsa's hips twitched, spreading her leg on her shoulder more, rocking herself voluntarily against Rapunzel's lips and tongue. Rapunzel slid her hands up along Elsa's hips, taut tummy, stopping to cup both her breasts, palming them greedily. Elsa placed her hands over Rapunzel's, biting her trembling lower lip; her breathing coming in short, labored gasps.

Rapunzel began to hum, her tongue assaulting the blonde's lower lips with expert caress. The water, hot like the sun's embrace, cascaded down the brunettes back as she continued to tease and stroke her girlfriend's core. She moved to ease her tongue inside Elsa, gliding against her slick sugar walls.

"…_FUCK_."

Elsa used one hand to grip the shower grab bar like a vise, the other gripping a fistful of brunette hair, riding Rapunzel's tongue, bucking her hips like she was in a rodeo. She rocked her hips against her tongue harder, her matted, wet blonde hair around her face in tangled strands. Rapunzel moved to take hold of Elsa's wild hips, keeping her tongue inside, fucking her slowly.

Elsa was sweltering, not from the water, but from the fire building within her, throwing her head back, moaning loudly. Beads of hot water kissed her stiff nipples, pink lips parted in ecstasy as Elsa continued to ride Rapunzel's tongue into sweet oblivion. Before she could release herself, the tongue was gone, but before Elsa could protest, Rapunzel kissed her roughly, shoving two fingers inside her tight entrance, curving hard.

Elsa bit Rapunzel's lower lip roughly, moving to dig her nails against the brunette's slender hips, riding the fingers that assaulted her down below. Rapunzel groaned against her lover's lips, bracing herself with her free hand against the shower walls, Elsa's grip holding her close.

"…Rapunzel… Yes, _yesssss…_" Elsa hissed as she broke the kiss, burying her face in the brunette's neck, arching her back into Rapunzel as she felt her walls give.

"Oh _God_…!" She cried out, her whole body shuddering against Rapunzel's hand, fingers held in place as her walls tightened around them. The brunette kissed Elsa's neck and shoulder softly, kissing her way back down the blonde bombshell's body, stopping to pay attention to her chest.

Elsa planted her hands back flat against the shower walls, biting her lower lip against the water pressure. Rapunzel took a hardened nipple passed her lips, sucking softly, tugging and twisting its twist with her opposite hand. Her body weak, the new sensations rocked her enough to cause her knees to buckle somewhat.

"Rapun…I'm gonna fa—…_shit!_"

Before she could finish, Elsa lost her balance, toppling on top of Rapunzel, the shower doors sliding open through the commotion. The wet pair remained on the bathroom floor, Elsa moving to kiss and subconsciously grind herself against Rapunzel, wet body gliding seamlessly as Rapunzel slid her hands to Elsa's hips. A grin tugged on the corner of the blonde's lips.

"Perhaps we'd be more comfortable on the bed…"

ooooooooooooooo

"Is Anna enjoying her yogurt?" Kristoff joked.

Anna was blindly stabbing at her cake batter/cheesecake cake yogurt mix covered in Reese cups, Kit Kat bars, Oreos, chocolate sprinkles and drenched in hot fudge with her plastic spoon. The aggressive action going unnoticed by Kristoff, who sat eating his yogurt concoction gleefully.

"Kristoff, are you happy?" Anna asked, stopping her stabs to look up at him. He blinked, looking up at her, curiously.

"Happy? Sure, why?" She shook her head.

"With _me,_ Kristoff. Do I make you happy?" He sat back, narrowing his brows.

"Of course you do, Anna. Why wouldn't you?" He smiled; light brown eyes alight with contentment. Anna didn't respond, going back to stabbing at her yogurt. He watched her a moment.

"Is there something wrong? Has Rapunzel been feeding you misconceptions about relation—"

"I think I like Elsa, Kristoff," She looked up at him, stone faced. He just stared at her a moment. She stared back at him, no expression. Kristoff then slowly scoffs down another spoonful of yogurt, pulling the spoon from his mouth and pointing it at her, raising a brow.

"Like, _like_ like Elsa? Wait, who's Elsa?"

"Rapunzel's girlfriend," Anna mumbled, still staring at him.

"Well, _there's _one problem. She's your cousin's_ girlfriend_," He smirked at her. Now it was _her_ turn to look dumbfounded. She shook her head.

"Wait, what? What does that have to do with anything?" She shrugged, staring at him, bewildered. Kristoff laughed a bit, shaking his head.

"You like your cousin's girlfriend. As in, Elsa isn't single," He nodded in jest, waving his spoon at the redhead.

"Does it even bother you in the least that I like her? A _girl_?" Anna stared at him, slack-jawed, and her eyes roving him up and down like an elevator.

"Let me guess, you never 'experimented' in college?" Kristoff ate another spoonful as Anna blushed furiously, shaking her head.

"No! Wait, like with girls? _No_!" She sat up straight, shaking her head so much her pigtails flailed.

"Ok, so there's _another_ problem. You're hot in the sack for a girl and have zero experience, feisty pants," He smiled broadly at her. Anna frowned at him.

"Are you not _jealous_? _Mad_ even? I like someone _else_, Kristoff!" Her turquoise eyes staring into his light brown ones.

"This is your first go-round with this kind of attraction. I don't really mind that you like a girl. Had it been a guy, well, that's different. But you like a chick. No harm, no foul," He shrugs, going back to his yogurt. Anna grabbed her sinuses, sighing.

"What if I _left_ you for her?" Anna rests one elbow on the table, watching him.

"Well, once you realize that it'll never go beyond attraction because she's a girl and you aren't gay, I don't have much to worry about," Kristoff smiles over at her.

Anna didn't like his attitude about this. She began to scold herself for having told him anything in the first place. Anna began to wonder if Rapunzel had this or a similar conversation with Eugene. Did he make her feel as if she were small? That this was only a phase? Anna pursed her lips, gripping the table now, staring down into her melting yogurt.

"How do you know it'll never go beyond attraction, Kristoff?"

"Because you're _not_ gay. You're dating _me_, a _man_, Anna. And I'm sorry but why _would_ you leave me for her? We do it better," Kristoff laughs, rolling his eyes at her.

Anna frowned. She felt as if beneath his masculinity, he _was_ afraid, faltering even. Only an insensitive fool would put forth the asinine reasoning where anything below the belt truly mattered in relationships, even more so, _happiness._ Anna's expression remained largely unchanged, Rapunzel's words resonated within her mind.

"_I saw her and it was like someone hit me with a sack of potatoes. After that whole thing with Eugene fell through, I was a little depressed about it I guess…"_

Anna bawled her hands into fists on the table. She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of what she was feeling, thinking. She was upset, but why? Was he _right?_ Was this just a silly attraction brought upon by her lack of experience with women? Or was she bothered by the fact that his statements point to how society treats homosexuals in general? The whole 'you just haven't had good [insert penis or vagina here] to come to your senses' mindset. The stigma behind it irritated her. How can anyone know what they want without fully experiencing something that they themselves have never thought about? All it took was one look. One look to realize that there was something missing in her life. That secret achievement in her life, she needed to find it and unlock it.

"_I just…I wasn't sure what was going on with me. It's like…I thought I liked Eugene but I just felt really empty when I was with him…"_

Anna looked up at him and hadn't realized he was talking to her, unbeknownst that she wasn't even listening, much less hearing him. Her mind was busy. She needed to know what she was feeling, _why_ she was feeling this. Anna wanted to understand. But she felt that being with Kristoff, he would only hinder her. And in _his_ mind, being with a man was the only option for her. In fact, to _him,_ it was the _best_ option.

"_Elsa, she…she brings out this side of me I never even knew I had. It's like magic, she's an amazing person…"_

And she knew just who to seek out to find the answers she needed.

End chapter 7…

Notes:  
Special thanks to N2Horizon and Shrimp Mayo.  
They were busting my chops to keep me writing and giving me ideas. :)  
Working on another one and Crown as well.  
Thanks for the Follows and the Reviews!

Much love.

Cheers!


End file.
